Grunt
Soldiers are the weakest but most persistent members of the Agency Against Hank Wimbleton. They are the most common enemies in Madness Combat episodes 1-4, after which the 1337 agents become more common. They are the simplest-looking characters, with only a gray body and no additional pieces of clothing, accessories or gadgets. At least one grunt has appeared in every Madness Combat animation, except for Madness Combat 10: Abrogation and Madness Combat 7.5. Appearances Madness Combat 1 Although they technically weren't members of the A.A.H.W., a large group of regular Madness characters fought Hank throughout the episode. They do not use weapons in this episode and were all killed by Hank. Two of these people, including the boombox man, were resurrected as zombies by Jesus. Madness Combat 2: Redeemer In Madness Redeemer, soldiers served as the Sheriff's main line of protection against Hank. Although several managed to strike Hank with melee attacks, most of them were still dispatched quite easily. In one room, Jesus resurrects all the soldiers that Hank had killed, but all of them were re-killed very quickly. Madness Combat 3: Avenger In the third episode, soldiers played the same role as they did in Madness Redeemer. In the penultimate room, on the Improbability Drive control panel, there was a button labeled "Soldier Deployer," which was what the Sheriff most likely used to send out more soldiers to combat Hank. Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis Madness Apotheosis marked the last canon episode in which soldiers served as the main enemies of Hank. They appeared to take orders from 1337 agents, who made their debut in this episode. In the last scene, many soldiers were seen raving in Club M, with Tricky as the DJ. They attacked Hank when he shot DJ Tricky, but were all quickly killed by Hank's dragon sword and MP5. When Jesus arrived, he resurrected all the ravers into zombies, who were all dispatched again easily. Madness Combat 5: Depredation Towards the end of Madness Depredation, a Flying Party full of ravers fell on Sanford and Deimos. However, it is unknown whether or not those ravers were also soldiers. Madness Combat 6: Antipathy In Madness Antipathy, soldiers fought alongside 1337 agents against Hank. They made the most appearances in the second building, in which only two 1337 agents were present. In this episode, the soldiers were going through the process of being reassigned in the A.A.H.W., most likely to become 1337 agents themselves. In the last room, three signs showed the steps for the soldiers' reassignment. Madness Combat 7: Consternation In Madness Consternation, two soldiers were seen doing push-ups under the instruction of an agent. After Hank landed on and killed the agent, the soldiers attacked him. However, Hank killed them by ripping out the heart of the first one and tearing off flesh from the second one. Madness Combat 9: Aggregation The last soldiers seen a canon episode appeared in Madness Abrogation. After the Auditor angrily stopped a group of 1337 agents' gambling, he decapitated a soldiers bystander with a dragon sword. This soldiers was the Auditor's first and only kill in the series. Incident: 011A In Incident: 011A, soldiers serve as the main enemies of Mag Agent: Torture. Although they are able to hit the giant agent with melee weapons and bullets, most of them failed to phase him. Mag Agent: Torture easily killed most of them, including Rich, with his massive strength. However, a last soldiers , armed with an M203, launched a grenade into the mag agent's head, blowing it up and killing him. The soldiers wipes the blood off his face and onto the hot dog vendor's apron and then leaves the room. Madness Interactive Soldiers are the main enemies of Madness Interactive. In the story mode, they are actually dressed up in various pieces of clothing. Madness: Project Nexus Soldiers are the weakest enemies in Madness: Project Nexus and have minimal stats. Because they lack strength and have no TAC-bars, they among the smallest threats in the game. The zombie version of the soldiers is also the easiest zombie to kill, taking an average of three shots to the head to bring down. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Madness: Project Nexus Category:Madness Interactive Category:Agency Against Hank Wimbleton